Ken Sugimori
Ken Sugimori is an Art Director and Member of the Board at Game Freak. He is mostly involved as the main art director and illustrator of the ''Pokémon'' series. History Sugimori started his career by helping Satoshi Tajiri providing illustrations for his Game Freak magazine. As Game Freak became a video game developer, Sugimori would assist Tajiri with the development of the games providing much of the graphic design work. With the development of Pokémon Red and Green, he led the design team that came up with the design of all of the original 151 Pokémon creatures. Since then, he has been involved as the main art supervisor of the series, approving all of the official Pokémon designs produced by Game Freak and external illustrators. He has also produced much of the official artwork and package covers of the series. Sugimori has also directed some minor projects at Game Freak, such as ''Drill Dozer''. Pokémon Designs As the main Pokémon artist at Game Freak, Sugimori is in charge of supervising and evaluating all Pokémon designs, as well as providing their official artwork. He has also designed many Pokémon through each generation, mostly in Generation I, where he designed many of the early monster-like Pokémon. Here is a list of known Pokémon designed by him, mostly based on the internal Pokémon index orderA History of Pokémon through the Internal List - 1 - Helix Chamber: * Ivysaur * Blastoise * Pidgey * Spearow * Fearow * Nidoran♀ * Nidoqueen * Nidoran♂ * Nidoking * Clefairy * Growlithe * Arcanine * Tentacool * Slowpoke * Slowbro * Grimer * Shellder * Gastly * Gengar * Onix * Voltorb * Exeggcute * Exeggutor * Cubone * Lickitung * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Tangela * Kangaskhan * Staryu * Scyther * Pinsir * Gyarados * Lapras Game Works *''Mendel Palace'' (1989) - Character Designer, Character Digitizing *''Smart Ball'' (1991) - Game Designer, Story, Character Designer *''Yoshi'' (1991) - Graphic Design *''Magical Taluluto-kun'' (1992) - Direction, Game Design, Graphic Design *''Mario & Wario'' (1993) - Character Designer *''Pulseman'' (1994) - Direction & Game Design, Graphics *''Pokémon Red and Green'' (1996) - Character Design, Monster Design *''Bazaru de Gozaru no Game de Gozaru'' (1996) - Graphics *''Pokémon Blue'' (1996) - Character Design, Monster Design *''Bushi Seiryūden: Futari no Yūsha'' (1997) - Graphics *''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Original Character Design *''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' (1998) - Character Design, Monster Design *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' (1998) - Card Illustrator *''Click Medic'' (1999) - Graphic Support *''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Original Characters *''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' (1999) - Graphics Director, Monster Design *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Pokémon Supervision *''Pokémon Crystal'' (2000) - Graphics Director, Monster Design *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Original Character Design & Character Art *''Pokémon Card GB2'' (2001) - Card Illustrator *Pokémon mini (2001) - Supervisor *''Pokémon Puzzle Collection'' (2001) - Illustrator *''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Art Director, Pokémon & Graphic Designer *''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Designer *''Pokémon Channel'' (2003) - Supervisor *''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) - Pokémon Games Designer *''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) - Art Director, Graphic Designer, Pokémon Designer *''Pokémon Emerald'' (2004) - Art Director, Graphic Designer, Pokémon Designer, Package & Manual Illustration *''Pokémon Dash'' (2004) - Package Illustration *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (2005) - Pokémon Characters Designer *''Drill Dozer'' (2005) - Director, Game Design *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team'' (2005) - Package Illustration *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2006) - Art Director, Pokémon Designer & Graphic Designer *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' (2006) - Pokémon Characters Designer *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness'' (2007) - Package Illustration *''My Pokémon Ranch'' (2008) - Character Design (Hayley) *''Pokémon Platinum'' (2008) - Art Director, Pokémon Design & Graphic Design *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' (2009) - Package Illustration *''Pokémon Rumble'' (2009) - Game-Design Advisor *''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' (2009) - Pokémon Design, Graphic Supervisor *''Pokémon Black and White'' (2010) - 2D Art Director, Director of Pokémon Characters, Pokémon Character Design *''Pokémon Conquest'' (2012) - Game-Design Advisor *''Pokémon Black 2 and White 2'' (2012) - Director of Pokémon Characters, Pokémon Character Design *''HarmoKnight'' (2012) - Adviser *''Pocket Card Jockey'' (2013) - Adviser *''Pokémon X and Y'' (2013) - Character Art Director, Pokémon Characters Design (Director), Pokémon Design Coordination *''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' (2014) - Character Art Director, Pokémon Characters Design (Director) *SEGA 3D Classics Series (2014) - Package Illustration *''Tembo the Badass Elephant'' (2015) - Advisor *''Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon'' (2015) - Package Illustration *''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) - Pokémon Characters Design, Trainer Graphics Design (Lead) *''Giga Wrecker'' (2017) - Adviser *''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) - Design Art, Pokémon Characters Design & Concept *''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - Supervisor *[[Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!|''Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!]] (2018) - Creative Supervisor *[[Giga Wrecker Alt.|''Giga Wrecker Alt.]] (2019) - Adviser *''Little Town Hero'' (2019) - Supervisor *''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' (2019) - Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Graphic Director: Pokémon) * ''Pokémon e-Reader Cards'' (2002) * ''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) * Pokémon Dash (2004) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon (2014) * Pokémon Art Academy (2014) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Pokkén Tournament (2016) * Pokkén Tournament DX (2017) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor * [[Pokémon Masters|''Pokémon Masters]] (2019) Interviews * [http://www.glitterberri.com/pokemon-red-blue/game-freak-staff-interview/creating-the-game/ N.O.M.: Gold and Silver] (translated by GlitterBerri) * [https://www.nintendo.co.jp//nom/0211/01/01_05/index.html N.O.M.: Ruby and Sapphire] * [https://www.nintendo.co.jp//nom/0610/12/index.html N.O.M.: Diamond and Pearl] * [http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/ds/pokemon-black-white/0/0 Iwata Asks: Black and White] * Pokémon Website: The Origin Story of Pikachu References Category:Real people Category:Nintendo people Category:Game Freak employees Category:Art Directors